happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Doom Year
Happy Doom Year is a Specy Spooktacular IV episode. It features the town and the world coming down with a case of the Millennium Bug, thanks to one technological oaf. Roles Starring: * Dell * Toothy Featuring: * Sniffles * Lumpy * Jerky * Tech * Cuddles * Robo Star * Cream Appearances: * Flippy * D.I.M. * Russell * Josh * Petunia * Tycoon * Giggles * Lammy * Mime * Crafty * Platypus Aliens * Daydream * Celeste * Cryptie * Patriot * Bastion * Flaky * Lifty and Shifty * Naz * Hippy * Gothy * Handy * Pranky * Pierce * Howdy * Devious * Pointy * Commy * Gothy * Party Freak * Disco Bear * Stacy * Nutty * Trippy * Superspeed * Chippy * Electron * Gutsy * Generic Tree Friends Plot It's New Year's Eve 1999. The citizens of Tree Town gathered at the town square to welcome the new millennium. Here we see a ball pole over a large electronic display (that says 1999). Some of the people in the crowd discuss about their resolutions for the new millennium. Dell celebrates with a party at his house where invites every one of his friends. At the party, Nutty is busy munching the candy from the party table. Howdy pops his champagne, but the cork shoots into Daydream's eye, causing Daydream to bump into Pointy, where he is impaled on his beak. Upstairs, Dell is using his computer until he notices the time. He hastily runs out of his computer room, accidentally knocking over his bookshelf. Disco Bear flirts with Giggles until Josh slaps him. Cuddles plays a video game with Toothy until his watch beeps. Lumpy changes the TV channel to watch the Millennium countdown. Sniffles soon tells Dell about the Y2K bug. Dell was shocked that he hasn't made his computer compliant, but couldn't reach his room due to the bookshelf in the way. 11:58pm; Josh calls his cousin Patriot, who is at the Millennium Dome in London. Back in the town square, Russell rows his boat to the gathering. Dell and Sniffles were worried about the imminent midnight hour and the effects the bug will have on the world. The crowd in the square and people at their homes watch and chant the countdown. Just as Toothy, Dell and Cuddles shouted "5", "4", "3" and "2", Electron at his workplace shouts "1!" until he hears an alarm blare. Chippy sees an error in the computer network, coming from Dell's computer. Electron and Chippy dismiss it as a normal virus. As the ball drops onto the display, the numbers change from "1999" to "1900". The crowd is confused by this. D.I.M. suddenly gets a virus and starts to overload and finally explode. The crowd screams in horror and flee from the electric display and D.I.M.'s smoldering corpse. Dell and Sniffles look even more worried, as Dell says "Oh no". Chaos breaks out. Lampposts explode, which shower Handy with glass shards. Transport grinds to a halt and Lumpy's TV turns to static. A Lego-themed park suddenly closes and the tourists flee from it. Tycoon sees his chart plummet and runs out of his skyscraper, where he splatters on the ground. Naz prepares to try out her electric skateboard until it rolls away from her. Commy goes on an elevator, which stops halfway to the 3rd floor, angering him. Pointy cycles his way through the path of destruction until he is crushed by a fallen airplane. Jerky bangs his fists on a soda machine until it pelts him with soda cans. Disco Bear dances until the malfunctioning disco lights burn him into ashes. At a sleepover, Stacy uses a hairdryer, but the Y2K bug caused it to increase temperature and melt her face off, causing the guests to disperse. A ferris wheel in the amusement park spins out of control until it rolls off into the distance. The Platypus Aliens look over the unfortunate Earthlings and their electronics until they realise the ship is computerised. The ship then crashes into the surface. Lumpy goes into his kitchen and prepares a snack. He opens the fridge to get the butter until the fridge closes the door, which chops his arm off. Lumpy screams and backs away to the egg beater, which shreds his eyeballs. A microwave opens its door and slams Lumpy into a blender. The blender finishes off Lumpy by blending his head into a smoothie. Daytime, and Sniffles looks at the ongoing havoc from his window. Hippy is chased by his lawnmower and Devious is chased by his death laser machine. Dell comes into Sniffles and asks him if there is a antidote to Y2K. Sniffles says there really isn't, causing Dell to throttle Sniffles. Sniffles hears a whirring sound coming from his suction machine. The machine attacks Dell and Sniffles pulls it off to examine it. It seems that it has a computer chip. Suddenly, all of Sniffles' inventions and appliances malfunction. A desktop fan shreds Sniffles snout and his time machine teleports everywhere in the lab. Sniffles' electric ant trap gnashes at Dell like a mangy bulldog. Eventually, the inventions close in on Sniffles and rip him up to bits. Dell steps away and flees from Sniffles' house. Meanwhile, Toothy was sitting on a bench at the town square, near the 1900 electronic display. Cream stumbles over due to a problem with his electronic eyes and ends up being run over by a malfunctioning golf cart. Toothy looks around and sees people stealing stuff from stores. Josh runs by and claims it as "looting". Toothy is thinking of looting for Cuddles. On the streets, the looting goes on, Pierce knocks over a trash can and Howdy is sprayed with gasoline by a gas pump. Toothy brings a toy to Cuddles, which is an RC car. But the car attacks Cuddles and Toothy throws it on the ground. Toothy walks across the street where: Lifty and Shifty are stealing money from a faulty ATM, Gothy is strangled by the earphones of her mp3 player, some traffic lights flash repeatedly and blast laser beams and Nutty chases a living gumball machine. Toothy waits near a parking meter, which pelts him with coins. He suddenly sees Robo Star, who is dying from the bug. RS tells Toothy that Tech has something that will save the world. Robo Star then short circuits and dies. Toothy continues walking until he bumps into Dell. He tells Dell that Tech has something over at her house. At Tech's house, they both see a large rocket. Tech has just finished with it. Toothy, Dell and Cuddles climb aboard the spaceship and it blasts off into space. Dell looks over the destroyed Earth and murmurs about it, much to Cuddles' annoyance. The episode ends when an asteroid destroys the ship. Deaths *Daydream is impaled on Pointy's beak *D.I.M. explodes after being infected by the bug *Tycoon is splattered on a sidewalk. *Pointy is crushed by an airplane *Jerky is pelted to death with soda cans *Disco Bear is burnt to ashes by disco lights *A hairdryer melts Stacy's face off *The Platypus Aliens die when their ship crashes *Lumpy had his head liquified by a blender. *Sniffles is ripped apart by his inventions *Cream is run over by a golf cart *Gothy is strangled by her Mp3 player *Robo Star dies from the bug. *Everyone on the ship dies when it is hit by an asteroid Trivia *Happy Doom Year is a pun on the phrase 'happy new year'. *The title is written in digital number font. *The episode is based on the Simpsons Treehouse of Horror segment 'Life's a Glitch, Then You Die' *The asteroid that hit Tech's spaceship is a reference to the 'doomsday' asteroid that flew by Earth on 23rd September 2015. *The Lego-themed park is a spoof of Legoland, which is a chain of Lego theme parks. *This is the second episode where machines come to life. The first was Tech-Nophobic. *This is the second episode where the HTFs celebrated the new millennium. The first was Kill-ennium. *Sniffles suction machine from Suck it Up, time machine from A Blast From the Past and slingshot machine from Camp Pokeneyeout appear as some of the inventions that kill Sniffles. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images